


Broctober: Reddie

by Limon_nah



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limon_nah/pseuds/Limon_nah
Summary: Desde comer una inocente banana hasta una dulce manera de expresar su amor, Richie y Eddie serán expuestos a diversas situaciones en un reto de 31 días.





	1. Día 1: Comiendo Plátano.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caceka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caceka/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie trajo un regalo para su buen amigo Eddie: potasio.

—Eddie, mi amor~ —Richie tarareó.

El mencionado lo miró desde la hamaca -por fin era su turno- con el ceño levemente fruncido antes de suspirar y atreverse a preguntar.

—¿Qué quieres, Richie?

—Tengo algo para ti, dulzura. —mientras más empalagoso, más peligro era, eso lo sabía bien, pero había algo que lo divertía. El bocazas alzó su mano, sosteniendo una bolsa de tela antes de estirarla hacia él.

—¿Qué es esto? —revisó el contenido para encontrarse con tres bananas aún sin separar. Alzó una ceja y lo observó—. ¿Qué mierda, Rich?

—Es una para cada uno, pero si hoy estás goloso puedes tener la otra casi totalmente gratis.

Eddie bufó, ignorando el adjetivo para ir directamente a la parte final.

—¿Casi?

—Sip.

Richie, de manera incómoda, se subió al otro extremo de la hamaca, sentándose y poniendo las piernas del menor a un costado. Maldito.

—Tendrás que darme algo a cambio.

—No quiero tener que darte algo para tener otra banana, Rich. Siquiera, ¿de dónde las sacaste? ¿Están limpias?

—Basta, Eds, mi amor —le sonrió algo enternecido. Le quitó la bolsa y sacó una de las bananas, bajó la piel hasta la mitad y cortó un pedazo para acercarlo a la boca de Eddie—. Tengo las manos limpias. —avisó.

Eddie dudó, pero terminó por aceptar el trozo, masticando lentamente.

—Está dulce, me gusta.

—No más que tú, cariño.

El menor pateó su costado, haciéndolo reír. Convirtiendo su pequeño ambiente en un manojo de nerviosismo y dulzura que, al parecer, Eddie ignoraba con facilidad.


	2. Día 2: Selfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie quiere recuerdos, algo que atesorar y guardar por cuanto tiempo pueda.

Y, bueno, ahí lo tenía.

No podía decir que había esperado por ese momento todo ese tiempo, a decir verdad casi había olvidado el club. Pero ahora estaban ahí juntos -al menos la mayoría- y era como si los recuerdos fueran llenando su mente.

Y su corazón.

Oh, mierda. ¿Su corazón siempre latió así de rápido? ¿Siempre tuvo esa sensación de hormigueo cuando Eds posaba la mirada sobre él? ¡Y no hay que mencionar los leves roces! Richie podría llorar en cualquier momento sólo por ese sentimiento.

No lo haría, por supuesto, porque un hombre adulto no lloraba a menos que se tratase de un asunto de suma importancia. Algo tan delicado que, ni para Richie "boca sucia" Tozier, sería un objeto de humor.

¡Pero ahí lo tenía! Había cambiado, como era debido, y nuevamente era incapaz de mencionar algo que le disgustara de él. 

—¡Richie!

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Bev se acercaba a él con celular en mano y pedía una foto, una para el recuerdo, comos los buenos amigos que eran.

Él sonrió y le permitió hacerse una selfie, al menos unas tres, antes de ir con los otros perdedores para hacer lo mismo.

Y ahí venía una idea.

Eddie estaba sentado junto a él en la mesa del restaurant chino, picoteando con los palillos algo que, era lo único que sabía, se podía comer.

—¿Una foto, Eds? —el mencionado lo miró, primero analizando y luego sonriendo de esa forma que erizaban los pelos de Richie.

—Claro.

—Ah, son tres dólares, cinco para que esté contigo en la foto. Y piensa que te estoy descontando porque nos conocemos de pequeños.

—Eres un idiota, Rich.

Hubo una breve carcajada, un intercambio de miradas, y por fin el bocazas sacaba el celular de su bolsillo.

Pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros de Eddie para acercarlo a sí; primero una sonrisa común. Luego Richie hacía una mueca triste y Eddie seguía el juego de hacer caretas.

—Es que esos dos parecen unos niños. — le susurraba Beverly a Bill.

—Serán adultos ahora, pero yo sé que siguen siendo los mismos.

—Seguro.

En algún punto, sin saber cuántas fotos llevaban ya, Richie besó la mejilla de Eddie, y eso bastó para que lo alejara bruscamente mientras su contrario reía. Beverly les dedicó una mirada triste antes de comenzar a hablar con Ben sobre su cambio tan drástico.

Fue esa misma foto la que imprimió y guardó con tanto recelo al fondo de su cajón, junto a la carta de Stan y unas líneas que compartió con Eddie cuando dejaron Derry.

Y fue una de las primeras la que subió a sus redes sociales, dedicando palabras acompañadas de versos de una canción de 1956.

Pero todo lo que hago es llorar hasta dormirme  
desde que te fuiste.  
Estoy enfermo en mi cama,  
el próximo día podría ser el último...  
Por favor,  
no me hagas esperar mucho.


	3. Día 3: ¿Cómo se conocieron?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde Richie y Eddie se conocen en el Falcon, en el pequeño pueblo de Derry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universo alternativo: El club de perdedores no se conoce desde niños, por lo tanto, el par termina por hacerlo en una vida más adulta.

Le había costado decidir, entre si ir primero a la feria que se había instalado en el pueblo o ir al Falcon y disfrutar de un buen trago antes de divertirse. De cualquier modo sabía que debía cuidarse las espaldas: Derry era conocida por ser homófoba, e irónicamente era un punto de reunión constante para mariquitas.

Pero el orden de los factores no altera el producto, porque fuera como fuese, él mismo chico aparecía una y otra vez. Un chico jodidamente parlanchín, irritante y burlesco. Podía permitirse el observarlo con diversión, sin embargo, y eso era mejor que no obtener nada al soportarlo.

Cuando llegó al Falcon y eligió el taburete más cómodo, según su percepción, justo frente a la barra mientras una música bastante animada sonaba detrás suyo. De pronto sintió una nueva presencia a su derecha y lo dejó estar, ¿Qué importaba quién se sentase ahí? Oh, pero sí importaba. Porque el sujeto no tardó en buscar su atención.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Eddie tosió y lo miró, no sin antes beber un poco de su vaso.

—De vacaciones.

—Ah, bien.

Richie, su compañero, pidió algo suave, porque quería "poder recordar su primera noche en Derry", según sus palabras. Un silencio un poco incómodo se extendió entre ambos.

—¿Y tú?

—Oh, me alegra que preguntes. Por un momento pensé que eras como un contestador automático —Eddie se contuvo de rodar los ojos y mandarlo a volar—. Vine aquí porque me dijeron que es un pueblo bastante tranquilo, así puedo descansar del estrés de la radio —el castaño, a decir verdad, no supo a qué se refería a pesar de que su voz le sonaba de algo— y me encontré con este bar. Pensaba buscar alguna chica bonita con quien pasar la noche, pero no he visto alguna… disponible, al menos.

Richie miró alrededor, haciendo énfasis a su obvia decepción.

—¿Sí sabes que es un bar… gay, cierto?

Edward no evitó reírse con ganas ante la sorpresa del sujeto.

—¡¿De verdad no lo sabías?!

—¡No! —rió—. O sea, sí. O algo así. Ahora entiendo porqué todos me miraban con tanto deseo.

Ambos se rieron, primero con ganas y luego bajando la intensidad hasta quedarse con sonrisas pintadas sobre los labios.

—Entonces… ¿Tú…?

Eddie se encogió de hombros con una mueca.

—Han pasado cosas raras —se acarició el dedo anular, donde apenas se podía recordar una sortija tiempo atrás—. Soy un hombre soltero ahora, y supongo que sólo me queda disfrutar de una buena cerveza solo o acompañado, ¿No? 

—Ya lo creo, he visto a varios codiciandote —el castaño sorbió un poco de su bebida, negando divertido—. ¡Es verdad! Y ahora me envidian, yo conseguí hablar con el sujeto guapo y ellos no.

Mierdamierdamierda. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Ahora sentía las mejillas arder furiosamente y él no pudo hacer más que reír de manera nerviosa en respuesta.

Conversaron un poco más por supuesto, cosas sin importancia, irrelevantes. Discutieron también sobre cómics, sobre series, sobre que Eddie consideraba asqueroso y antihigiénico que Richie recogiese el maní que había dejado caer por accidente y se lo llevara a la boca sin problemas.

Después de un rato Eddie se despidió, deseándole una buena estancia en el pueblo y se retiró hacia la feria de atracciones.

No pasó mucho cuando, jugando en un tiro al blanco, a su lado apareció nuevamente aquel hombre que lo había avergonzado con tanta facilidad.

—Ah, pero si es mi buen amigo... —hubo un silencio donde él intentaba recordar su nombre. Entonces ambos cayeron en cuenta—. No sé cómo te llamas.

Rieron, claro que lo hicieron, sí parecía que es lo único que podían hacer junto al otro.

—Edward Kaspbrak —se dieron la mano, como si se encontraran por primera vez—. ¿Y tú eres?

—Richie… bueno, más bien Richard Tozier, si es que iremos con las formalidades en este punto.

—Espera, ¿Tú eres el de la radio? ¿El que hace imitaciones?

—¡Sí! ¿Escuchas mi programa?

—Lamentablemente. Tus chistes son horriblemente malos.

Richie llevó una mano a su pecho fingiendo indignación, luego le sonrió socarronamente.

—No lo creo —Eddie alzó una ceja—. Si fueran tan malos como dices, no te molestarías en escucharlo. Pero, aquí y ahora, Eduardo, me reconociste. La verdad es que amas mi show. Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie.

Con esfuerzo, Eddie lo dejó pasar. Eso y muchos otros comentarios del tipo, aunque a veces le devolvía con fuerza la broma y se proclaman ganador en sus breves discusiones.

Al final terminaban acompañándose a distintos lados. Si Eddie quería subir a la rueda, Richie le decía que estaría con él para apoyarlo en tal altura. Si, en cambio, Richie quería jugar algo que requería talento al lanzar, Eddie iba con la intención de verlo perder y burlarse de él.

Compartieron palomitas, algodón dulce y el de gafas hasta le compró una soda luego de derramar la suya al distraerse. Entraron a la casa de los espejos y salieron prometiendo no volver entrar por un gran susto que se llevaron ahí dentro, algo con respecto a un payaso de mala pinta.

Terminaron intercambiando sus números de teléfono, e incluso dieron el dato de dónde se hospedaban y cuándo volverían a sus respectivos hogares.

Había sido rápido y sin anestesia. Un golpe en la vida de ambos donde acabaron conociendo a alguien que, juraban, era completamente distinto a sí mismos, cuando cualquiera que los viese diría que tenían más en común de lo que podían imaginar.


	4. Día 4: Cambio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie de pronto ama burlarse de la madre de Richie, y el bocazas siente que tendrá sida por comer en la escuela.

Había comenzado como un día jodidamente extraño, de verdad muy muy raro.

Es decir, para cuando se despertó sintió el estómago revuelto y la cabeza le daba vueltas. No se lo dijo a su madre, claro que no, ese día era esencial ir a clases.

Vio su ropero luego de bañarse, con la toalla rodeando sus caderas y el cabello goteando sobre los hombros desnudos, y pensó que su ropa no era tan genial como se lo había planteado el día anterior.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, se golpeó el codo contra la mesa mientras se dejaba caer perezosamente sobre la silla. Soltó una maldición y Sonia le dio una mala mirada antes de poner tostadas frente a él.

—¿Y esas palabras, Eddie osito?

—Perdón, má.

Comió con lentitud, aún sintiéndose extraño. Incluso dejó una tostada a medio comer, se tomó el jugo de golpe y se levantó de la mesa.

—¿Ya acabaste?

—Sip.

—Sólo comiste una tostada, cariño.

—Lo sé…

Recogió su mochila, echada a un lado de la mesa, y se despidió de su madre agitando la mano.

—¿No se te olvida algo, cariño?

Apretó los labios en una línea recta y se acercó para dejar un beso en la mejilla de la mayor.

—Adiós, mamá.

—Cuidate, hijito, y no olvides cuidar bien tus alergias.

Eddie se volteó, haciendo una mueca. Su madre aún insistía sobre tomar sus pastillas, usar el inhalador, no tocar el césped, no tocar las cosas sucias… aún después de haberla confrontado unos años atrás. De cualquier modo entendía, él había vuelto a por su riñonera y no había tocado el tema otra vez, incluso volvió a tener ataques de asma un par de veces.

Ya en la escuela, diez minutos tarde porque hizo una desviación en el camino, se encontró con que Richie había estado sentado en su lugar desde mucho antes que él. Algo raro.

Richie solía parlotear de lo buenas calificaciones que obtenía sin la necesidad de estar a la hora, pero ahí estaba, tomando gran atención en la clase de historia, apenas haciendo bromas tontas -forzadas, por cierto- en medio de la charla. En cambio Eddie, no dejaba de lanzarle papelitos tratando de llamar su atención, distrayendose con facilidad.

—¿Qué pasó en tu clóset, Eddie? ¿Richie se metió a tu casa otra vez?—se burló Beverly, en el almuerzo.

—¿Por qué? —Richie alzó la vista de su bandeja, de pronto preocupándose por la mención de su nombre.

—Tú no te vistes así. —respondió con poco interés Stan.

—Ah, ¿Se ve mal?

Hubo una negación en común, pero eso no le bastó a Eddie. Miró interrogante a Richie, esperando una respuesta; él se encogió de hombros murmurando un "te ves bien para mí".

En realidad, Eddie sabía a qué se referían: llevaba una camisa que el bocazas le había regalado en su cumpleaños, abierta por cierto, con motivos florales. Simplemente muy… Richie. Y él, por cierto, llevaba la camiseta más aburrida que alguien hubiese visto sobre el bocazas.

El día transcurrió en eso. En que Eddie hacía chistes tontos sobre la madre de Richie, como si se vengara de todos los años de bromas mal jugadas. En que Richie se quejaba de que la comida de la escuela podía contener un virus no reconocido, y que todos morirían de cáncer o sida si seguía así. En que Beverly seguía comentándole a Ben lo extraño que era todo. Y en que Stan y Billy se escapaban porque definitivamente no podrían soportar un segundo más toda esa situación.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó entonces Eddie, cuando el par se encontró solo en los baldíos -el resto de los perdedores acabó aburriéndose de ellos-.

—¿De qué hablas?

Eddie hizo una mueca.

—¿No sientes todo raro?

—Todo es raro cuando estoy contigo. —se encogió de hombros, pero el asmático no supo cómo tomarse eso.

—No tienes por qué coquetearme, Rich.

Richie rodeó los ojos.

—Hablo de que… Cuando desperté en la mañana me sentía raro, ¿sí? —comenzó a explicar. El bocazas lo escuchó con atención—. Como pesado, extraño; Mi ropa es jodidamente aburrida, por eso usé la camisa me diste. Me golpeé en la mañana y solté mierda frente a mi mamá. ¡Incluso me llamaron la atención en clases! Es como… como si…

—Creo que te entiendo —lo interrumpió, temiendo lo que diría luego—. O sea, qué asco da la comida del almuerzo —se quejó riendo, Eddie lo acompañó con nerviosismo—. Soporté todos tus chistes, y de verdad que eran malos.

—¿Qué me dices? No fueron tan distintos a los tuyos.

—Soy un comediante innato. Lo que tienes es envidia.

—Lo que tengo son ganas de golpearte.

Ambos rieron con ganas, mirándose a los ojos, disfrutando por fin la soledad y el silencio a su alrededor.

—Deberíamos… darnos un tiempo.

—No somos novios, Eds. —Eddie lo agradeció con una sonrisa, se sentía más cómodo ahora, como si todo volviese a su lugar.

—Ya me entiendes.

—Sí, nadie lo hace mejor que yo.

No se rió de ello, ni siquiera le siguió el hilo, sólo se miraron como si tuviesen lo mejor del mundo frente a ellos.

—Mañana me sentiré mejor, ¿cierto? Todo será igual, como si hoy no hubiese ocurrido.

Richie asintió y revolvió el cabello del menor.

—Te acompaño a casa, Eddie.

Quiso responderle que eso era todo lo contrario a "darse un tiempo", pero que de cualquier modo quería que fuese así siempre. Sólo le sonrió, puso su mochila sobre sus hombros y tomó su bicicleta para poder irse por fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tardado dos siglos, pero aquí está.  
Realmente no resultó cómo esperaba, y no estoy del todo conforme (no me parece que se acerque al tema del día, que era cambio de personalidad/estilo) pero bueno.


	5. Día 5: Jugando Pocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie descubrió un nuevo dulce en la tienda de la esquina, y -según vio en vídeos japoneanos- es la excusa perfecta para acercarse a los labios de su amor platónico.

Richie se preguntó qué tanto le gustaba el chocolate a Eddie, o si prefería el Yogurt, o la menta… debía considerar seriamente el "21 preguntas para conocer a alguien".

Tomó su bicicleta, pensado que parecía un estúpido al estar frente a la vitrina de la dulcería por tanto tiempo, y se dirigió a la casa del menor. Tocó tres veces la puerta, luego el timbre porque recordó que lo habían instalado hace un par de días, y sólo entonces apareció el castaño más lindo de la tierra.

—¿Tanta insistencia?

—Sé que te gusta que te rueguen.

—Eres un idiota, Richie.

—Ya, pero no te gustaría tener otro idiota en tu vida.

—Obvio, contigo es suficiente.

—¿Dices que suplo todas tus necesidades? —Eddie suspiró, exasperado—. Eres tan dulce, Eddie spaghetti.

—¿Qué quieres, Rich? —preguntó por fin, cuando la sonrisa del bocazas se extendía en triunfo.

—Pensé que querrías verme. Ya sabes, ayer no pudiste por acompañar a tu mamá a--

—No, claro que no, menos en Domingo.

Richie apretó los labios en una fina línea, pensando en alguna broma, pero fue interrumpido.

—Si vas a estar jodiendo mejor entra, ya tengo frío.

—Oh, sí, no queremos que te resfríes.

Eddie lo llevó hasta la cocina, donde había una taza con chocolate caliente esperando a su dueño.

—¿Te gusta el chocolate?

—¿Sí?

Richie lo observó intranquilo. Paseó su mirada por los muebles que los rodeaban, abrió cajones, sacó cosas que no entendía cómo funcionaban y las volvió a guardar.

Eddie soltó un suspiro, ahora extrañamente apacible.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Richie?

El llamado se daría un tiro si volvía a hacer esa pregunta. Se acomodó en una silla y lo miró con pose seria.

—¿Chocolate, menta, vainilla, yogurt o fresa?

—¿Ah?

—Que cuál te gusta más, Eds.

—Ah… Chocolate y fresa, ¿Por qué?

—Es un experimento social, cariño. Así que es un secreto.

El menor lo miró apretando los labios, se encogió de hombros y siguió bebiendo de su taza. Richie apoyó el mentón sobre la palma de su mano y lo miró enternecido.

—¿Quieres quedarte un poco más? Mamá hizo galletas y salió a comprar, así que no volverá en un rato.

El bocazas asintió con una sonrisa, agradecido por la propuesta y por poder disfrutar al menos una hora más a su pequeño Eddie.

—Claro. Ya sabes que hay una cosa más que me gusta de tu madre además del sexo, y eso son sus galletas.

—Imbécil.

Al día siguiente, luego de pasar por la tienda que había visto el día anterior, llegó irremediablemente más tarde de lo debido a clases, llevándose una riña de parte del asmático y de, por supuesto, su profesora de español.

Pero no importaba, él tenía algo y quería probarlo.

—Entonces he visto un juego en internet muy bueno —soltó cuando ya estaban en receso—. Y sé que el juego de la galleta estuvo años como el número uno, pero este creo que lo podría superar.

Eddie fingió una arcada, Beverly lo golpeó y todos los demás lo llenaron de adjetivos poco agradables.

—No quiero ni saber de qué se trata. —comentó Ben, encogido en su lugar, recordando cuando Richie llegó con un vídeo en el móvil.

—Tranquilo, mi amigo Ben. Este es bueno, es bueno. 

Buscó su celular al fondo de la mochila y les mostró rápidamente el vídeo, luego, sin más reparo, sacó tres cajas de Pocky; chocolate, fresa y yogurt -estaba interesado en cómo sabía eso- y las puso frente a ellos.

Mike enarcó una ceja.

—¿Entonces?

—Bien, por lo que entendí, porque no hablo Taka-Taka, se juega entre dos, pero podemos participar todos. Gana el que llegue más lejos.

—¿Lejos cómo? —cuestionó Eddie, inseguro en si jugar o no.

—El que esté más cerca de los labios del otro, Eddie osito. —se burló y el menor frunció el ceño ante el apodo.

—Oh, bueno. Entonces juego, suena emocionante. —Richie felicitó a Beverly por su atrevimiento, aplaudió cuando Mike aceptó el reto e insistió hasta lograr que Stan, Bill y Ben se unieran al juego.

Había uno que se resistía.

—A ver, Eds, que no es tan difícil —Eddie se negó—. ¡Incluso puedes cortar el trozo a la mitad! Sólo participa.

Pero no hubo caso.

Entonces, con Eddie como espectador, el juego avanzó con rapidez. Richie iba sin vergüenza, sin importar si se trataba de un chico o no; de hecho, fueron sus contrarios los que cortaron el dulce antes de que él se acercara más. Sólo Mike se mantuvo estoico en su lugar mientras el bocazas mordisqueaba con lentitud, y a menos de un centímetro se detuvo.

—Bien —habló cuando se apartó—. No puedo con esto. No hay pasión aquí, Mike, no podemos seguir en una relación de este tipo. Pero fue bueno mientras duró.

Dejo un beso en su mejilla y fingió dolor.

—Te extrañaré, mi buen hombre.

Todos rieron, por supuesto. Generalmente el teatro de Richie era tonto y grosero, pero a veces tenía sus buenas salidas y lo disfrutaban. Excepto uno. Los labios apretados de Eddie no pasaron desapercibidos para Richie.

En la segunda ronda fueron más abiertos a seguir el juego, incluso Ben llegó a rozar los labios de Beverly hasta arder en vergüenza.

—Quiero jugar —interrumpió Eddie, cuando Richie trataba de que Stan jugara con él.

—¿Seguro? No es necesario si te da miedo.

—No tengo miedo, Rich.

—¿Entonces con quién?

Eddie se encogió de hombros, no queriendo mencionar el nombre.

—Que sea contigo, Richie. Tú eres el anfitrión —oh, cuán deseosa estaba de que algo pasara entre ambos—. Tú sabes bien cómo hacerlo.

—Me halagas, Bev —miró a Eddie, él asentía con nerviosismo—. ¿Sí? Bien.

Eddie colocó la punta del palito, la que no estaba cubierta por chocolate, entre sus labios y esperó a Richie con una determinación mal fingida.

El bocazas suspiró con nerviosismo, intentando que no se notara lo mal que estaba por la situación, ignorando a todos los demás perdedores que esperaban ansiosos a que comenzaran.

Mordió el otro extremo y comenzó a avanzar con tortuosa lentitud, notando como el Pocky temblaba en los apetecibles labios de Eddie y cómo el contrario luchaba por no echarse hacia atrás. Estaba tan, pero tan cerca; sintiendo la respiración errática del menor, olvidando dónde estaban, que cuando el timbre iniciando las clases sonó y Eddie se apartó con brusquedad, le costó salir de su ensimismamiento.

—Va-vamos a clase. Tenemos examen. —Eddie se levantó y les dio la espalda para poco y más correr hacia el salón.

—Mierda, grandísima mierda. —Beverly miró a Richie con tristeza y acarició su hombro.

—Mira, han quedado dos —intentó subirle el ánimo—. Al menos podrás comerlos y no perder nada.

Los perdedores se alejaban de su lugar usual para pasar el rato, y Richie se odió por no ir más rápido.

Cuando volvían a casa cada uno por su lado, y Richie se ofreció a acompañar a Eddie hasta la suya, se sorprendió de que este aceptara sin problemas.

A dos calles de llegar, Eddie se detuvo.

—Perdí, ¿Cierto?

Richie alzó una ceja.

—Apenas empecé a jugar y no llegué hasta el final. Perdí.

Apretaron los labios y hubo un silencio tenso. Entonces el bocazas recordó como la mismísima Beverly Marsh se encargaba de guardar los sobrantes al fondo de su mochila.

—Oh, aún tengo, por si quieres.

—¿Compraste más?

—No. Quedaron dos.

Eddie asintió.

—¿De qué sabor? —como si realmente importara.

—Fresa y Chocolate. —la casualidad, obvio.

Richie se dispuso a sacarlos ahí mismo, todavía en la calle sobre sus bicicletas.

—Puedo llegar un poco más tarde a casa. —lo interrumpió Eddie.

Eso significaba que fuesen a otro lugar, y así lo hicieron. Fueron hasta donde el pueblo se volvía bosque y podían perderse entre los árboles. Jugaron incluso con el dulce derretido y pegajoso, siguieron aún cuando ya no había con qué competir, porque ya no había competencia.

Y estuvo bien. Ya no había nadie que los interrumpiera, que los fastidiara, que esperara algo de ellos cuando ni siquiera ellos mismos sabían qué hacer. Y acabaron sólo cuando ya no había sol que los alumbrara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, el Pocky tiene muchísimos años en Japón, pero siento que era más conveniente ambientar este día en la actualidad, porque así Richie podría mostrarle a los demás un vídeo de cómo se juega (y algún vídeo de juego de la galleta).
> 
> Also Richie sería el que envía memes cringes por las redes, a mí no me engañan.


	6. Día 6: Gender Bender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel hostiga a Edith, haciéndola molestar y que no quiera revisar un lunar.

—A ver, que de verdad tienes menos tetas que yo.

—Ya, sí. ¿Y? —empujó el hombro de la más alta para intentar pasar.

—Que te envidio, debe ser más cómodo.

—¿De qué mierda hablas?

—Ya sabes, cuando estamos haciendo ejercicio y rebotan…

—Ray, eres copa B, no me jodas. —rodó los ojos y empujó una vez más, logrando por fin salir de las duchas, donde pobremente se cubría con una toalla.

—No, no. Hace un par de días he ido a comprar un sujetador nuevo porque el otro ya me quedaba pequeño —Edith paseó la mirada por el cuerpo de su amiga, apartandola con rapidez—. Ahora soy copa C ¿No te gusta?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es blanco, como el de la mayoría aquí. —se puso rápidamente la ropa interior, dándole la espalda a Rachel.

—Ya lo sé. Pero, ¿cómo me queda?

La asmática estuvo a nada de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Se puso una camiseta y se volteó, miró rápidamente a Rachel y fue a por unos pantalones cortos en su bolso.

—Te ves bien.

—Oh, Eds, qué linda —por fin se decidió y se puso una camiseta—. ¿Sabes que tienes más que yo?

—¿Qué?

—Tienes un gran culo, eso sí. Y no es que sea gigante, pero es redondito y--

—¡Ray, cállate! —pero la que se cayó fue ella, que de pronto se sintió observada por todas las demás y el sonrojo que tenía en la cara definitivamente no pasaba desapercibido.

—Uy, ya. Pero no niegues jamás que hablé bien de tu cuerpo.

¿Por qué negaría eso? Pensó ¡¿Siquiera alguien preguntaría para darme la oportunidad de negarlo?!

Intentando ignorar la ansiedad que de pronto le daba cuando Rachel le decía cosas así de estúpidas, que la ponían tan nerviosa, terminó de vestirse para salir rápido de ahí.

Mientras, la bocazas apretaba los labios, se subía el pantalón, se colocaba su camisa favorita y las zapatillas más gastadas que había encontrado ese día en su casa. Se despidió de algunas de las chicas que habían ahí y fue a la clase siguiente.

El problema era que compartían la mayor parte de las clases.

—Entonces…

—No hablaremos de mi cuerpo, ni del tuyo, ni de el de Bev.

—Ah, bueno. Pero me salió un lunar en el hombro y quería saber si puedo morir por eso.

—¿Qué?

—Que quiero que lo revises, doctora K.

Últimamente Rachel la molestaba más que nunca, y no tenía idea de porqué; La seguía al baño, a comprar, preguntaba si al día siguiente haría algo o si podía acompañarla a casa luego de las clases. Que si quería ir al cine a ver la nueva película de terror, que si quería estudiar con ella -y Ray era horrible estudiando con otros-, que si quería salir el siguiente domingo con ella y su familia.

Bueno, quizás en realidad no era mucho. Quizás era que por primera vez se había dado cuenta de lo presente que había estado Rachel en su vida, y de pronto se sentía ahogada por ello…

Tal vez se sentía ahogada porque se había dado cuenta de algo, y la única forma de comprobarlo era sin tener a Rachel encima.

—No voy a revisar tu espalda.

—No es la espalda, es el hombro.

—Da igual, no lo voy a revisar.

Rachel apretó los labios y asintió con cierta pena creciendo en su pecho.

—Bueno.

Y por arte de magia la bocazas desapareció el resto del día, como si nunca la hubiese visto en la mañana y en realidad hubiese estado enferma desde el principio.

Y no podía decir que no la extrañó cuando fue sola hasta su casa.

Aunque dejó de extrañarla cuando a mitad de la noche escuchaba un golpeteo en la ventana de su habitación.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te vine a ver, duh. 

—Ya lo noté.

Ni siquiera le dio el permiso de pasar, pero ella ya la movía hacia un lado y se sentaba en la cama deshecha.

—¿No es muy tarde para estar en la calle?

—Exactamente, por eso estoy en tu casa.

Edith cambió su peso de un pie al otro.

—Oh, te traje algo.

Y recién ahí notaba que venía con el mismo bolso con el que había entrado al camarín de chicas. De ahí sacó una bolsa de papel y se la extendió.

—Se lo saqué a mi mamá, espero que te sirva.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó apenas mientras abría para ver el contenido.

Se trataba de dos almohadillas medio ovaladas no mucho más grande que la palma de su mano: Relleno para sujetador.  
Miró a Rachel esperando una respuesta clara del porqué de su obsequio.

—Son para ti, para que te lo pongas cuando quieras y nuestro pecho luzca similar.

—¿Por qué querría eso?

—Bueno, después de hablar en la escuela y que vieras que me crecieron las tetas, mientras tú sigues siendo B, te enojaste mucho. Entonces quise ayudarte.

—¿Con relleno?

—Es que estás lenta. Sí. Relleno. Para que parezca que tienes tetas más grandes.

Edith comenzó a reír, tapándose la boca para que Sonia no lograse escucharlas. Apenas logró sentarse junto a la otra.

—¿Tú creías que estaba molesta porque te crecieron las tetas y a mí no?

—Sí… ¿No era por eso?

La menor negó entre risas, y no supo porqué, pero Rachel se unía a ella en las carcajadas silenciosas hasta que sintieron que se ahogaban.

—¿Entonces?

—Ray. De la nada llegaste, me acosaste en la ducha y me dijiste "oye, me crecieron las tetas" y "oh, tu culo es redondo" y no sé qué.

—Pero es verdad.

—Tal vez, pero no se supone que llegues y sueltes todo eso a una amiga.

—Ah, pero tú eres más que una amiga para mí.

Y acto seguido la bocazas se levantó, se puso de pie frente a Edith y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

—¿Q-qué mierda haces?

Rachel la miró como si fuese algo obvio.

—Te dije que eres más que una amiga.

—Sí, pero…

—No dormiría en la casa de cualquier amigo, Eds. Así que traje ropa vieja para dormir aquí y todo.

Literalmente.

Abrió su bolso y sacó una camiseta al menos una talla más grande que ella y se la puso encima. Quitó a Edith del camino y se acostó al rincón.

—Apaga la luz antes de acostarte, por favor dulzura.

La menor odió esa sonrisita inocente que su amiga le daba, pero no podía odiar toda la situación en sí. De verdad estaba disfrutando la presencia de Rachel en su casa, aunque fuera de una manera tan extraña.

Cuando ambas estuvieron bastante juntas por la falta de espacio en la cama, Edith se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que tuvo en la cabeza desde la última vez que la había visto.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—¿Cuándo?

—Después de matemáticas, desapareciste.

—Ah, estaba con unos amigos.

—Ni siquiera Mike sabía dónde estabas.

—Tengo más amigos además de ustedes, Eds.

—Ya, claro…

—Sí—Rachel sopló en la nariz de Edith y pasó un brazo por su cintura, aprovechando que estaban de frente para hacer más amena la compañía—. Les pedí ayuda. Les pregunté que te pudo haber hecho molestar.

—¿Ellos te dijeron que me dieras relleno?

—Bueno, sí.

Edith rió un poco más, acomodándose en el abrazo.

—Buenas noches, cariño.

—Buenas noches, Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Cambio de niño a niña! Ahora los perdedores están compuestos de cuatro chicos y tres chicas, siquesí.


	7. Día 7: Pelea de espadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunca invites a Richie y a Eddie a una exposición de Star Wars.

—Ri-richie, nopuedoserarrestado, de verdad. Mamámemataría.

—Eddie, ¿podrías hablar más claro? No te entiendo con ese pequeño pene en tu boca.

Eddie le dio un manotazo, empujándolo y metiendose lo más adentro que podía en el armario del conserje, chocando con unas escobas.

—Mierdamierdamierda.

—A ver, cálmate.

—¡No hables tan fuerte!

—¡Tú estás gritando!

Eddie se abalanzó hacia Richie, cubriendo su boca, restando espacio entre ambos.

—Shhhh —puso un dedo sobre sus labios—. De verdad, cállate. 

El bocazas estuvo a nada de quejarse sobre que él había comenzado a hablar, y que no tenía derecho a callarlo cuando, para empezar, era él quien los había puesto en esa situación. Se vio interrumpido, sin embargo, por los pasos al otro lado de la puerta.

—Kaspbrak, Tozier —fueron llamados—. Si salen ahora será mejor para ustedes, lo saben bien.

—¡No! —Richie golpeó su frente ante el griterío del menor—. ¡Eso es mentira!

Se escuchó entonces como la puerta intentaba ser abierta, sin resultado alguno. Debían agradecer haber puesto el seguro.

—Eres un idiota, Eds.

—Pero él…

—No se supone que le respondieras, genio.

—Perdón… es que, ah, mierda.

Se escuchó un forcejeo al menos por un minuto, luego los pasos alejándose con un "traeré las llaves" murmurados al otro lado.

Richie no perdió el tiempo y tomó la mano de Eddie, quitó el seguro y echó a correr por el pasillo. Apenas podía seguirle el ritmo, sólo lograba ver como giraba cada tantas esquinas y terminaban frente a un salón abierto. El bocazas lo empujó dentro y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—No habrá clases aquí hasta que nuestro horario termine, entonces nos podremos ir. —se aseguró de estar en lo correcto, revisando un papel pegado junto al pizarrón.

Eddie suspiró y fue hasta el fondo del salón, sentándose en el suelo. Richie se echó junto a él.

—No debimos haber tocado la exposición.

—No podíamos saber que el soporte era tan mierda.

Ambos asintieron, quitándose un poco de culpa.

—Pero fue divertido, ¿No? —Richie rió, pensando que era algo que contaría en un futuro.

—Supongo.

Lamentablemente, Eddie continuaba con una voz desganada.

—A ver. ¿Cómo supones? ¿Cuándo volverás a usar la edición limitada de Star Wars?

—Richie, eran de colección. ¡Las espadas eran de acrílico! Era obvio que podía pasar eso.

—Sí, ya. Pero, piensa que eres el último que usó la espada de colección original de Obi-Wan Kenobi.

—Exacto, Richie, el último.

Richie bufó y se revolvió el cabello.

—¿Entonces quieres entregarte?

Eddie lo miró, con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión de pánico.

—¡Claro que no! No quiero ir a prisión.

—No es prisión, Eds. No irás a la cárcel.

—Tú no sabes eso.

—Sí, lo sé.

—No, no lo sabes.

Una sombra atravesando parte del salón, por la luz que se metía por la ventanilla de la puerta, los asustó lo suficiente para que se mantuvieran en silencio.

—No podríamos cubrir la deuda en dinero, además de que fue un accidente. Como mucho nos castigarán un mes.

—Exacto. Prisión.

Richie rodó los ojos. De haber sabido que Eddie se pondría tan paranoico no lo habría retado a tomar la dichosa espada.

Y bien, tenía que admitir eso. En parte era su culpa.

Cuando se enteró de que un piadoso hombre, con mucho dinero, había decidido mostrar su colección original de Star Wars en la escuela, no pudo hacer más que emocionarse.  
Habría ido con cualquiera de los otros perdedores, pero sus horarios no calzaban. Entonces las opciones eran Bill y Eddie, pero el tartaja estaba enfermo y en casa.

Entonces, Richie le pidió que se quedara con él hasta que la mayoría se fuera. Planeaba hablar con el coleccionista, pero por obra del destino el tipo desapareció y no había quien supervisara.

—A que no te atreves.

—¿A qué?

—A tomar la espada de Obi-Wan.

El bocazas le dio una mirada desafiante, la cual Eddie devolvió con algo de inseguridad.

A sus dieciséis años, el asmático se había acostumbrado a aceptar muchas de las cosas que Richie le propusiera. Siempre poniendo peros en el camino, pero a regañadientes siguiéndole el juego para demostrar que podía ser un genial perdedor.

El problema es que muchas veces eso le jugaba en contra.

Haber aceptado el reto, tomar la espada y comprobar que pesaba más de lo que aparentaba, claramente no le bastó a Richie. Entonces él tomó una también y le dio un golpe en la cintura al menor.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Compruebo que sí funcionan.

—No hagas eso.

Eddie colocó cuidadosamente el sable de luz (acrílico) en su soporte y se giró, encontrándose con que Richie volvía a darle un golpe, esta vez en el muslo derecho.

—Rich, no sigas.

—Tranquilo, bebé, no te cortaré.

Y no se necesitó más.

Ante la burla de Richie, Eds tomó el otro extremo de la espada y tiró de él con suavidad.

—¿Qué haces, Eds?

—Quiero que pares.

Richie tiró de vuelta, intentando alejar el sable.

—Eddie, para. Suéltalo.

—No, Richie. Déjame ponerlo en su lugar.

—Yo lo haré. Pero cuando lo sueltes.

Eddie negó, forcejeando.

—No creo que lo hagas.

—Oh, deberías creerme, cariño.

El menor tiró con más fuerza, creyendo ingenuamente que Richie no lo soltaría para cumplir su capricho. Al final, se encontraron con que Eddie se golpeaba con el borde de la mesa que exponía los sables, ésta tambaleaba un poco y, cuando confiaban en su firmeza, terminaba dando completamente con el suelo.

Escucharon como algo crujía, probablemente una espada rota, y Richie no pudo hacer más que dejar el sable en el suelo y alejar a su pequeño Eddie de todo el desastre causado.

Por supuesto el director los vio alejarse de la escena, por lo que no dudó que ellos eran los responsables de la nueva deuda de la escuela.

—De verdad, qué estúpidos fuimos.

Se quejó por milésima vez Eddie. Ahora se dirigían a la oficina principal, con un conserje que los arrastraba al haberlos encontrado dormidos al fondo de un salón.

—Sip.

—A la próxima no me invites a una exposición.

—Se quedó en mi memoria, Eds. No lo volveré a hacer.


	8. Día 8: Two bros, chilling in a hot tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Richie y Eddie maricas? No, nunca. Por eso no se tocan cuando están solos en la cantera.

—¿En la c-cantera después de clases?

—Dalo por hecho.

Sinceramente ellos no necesitaban más instrucciones, era algo que llevaban años haciendo y con decir que se podían juntar ese día era suficiente.

Entonces, a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, cuando el sol aún alumbraba y calentaba la tierra y ciertas partes del agua, todos los perdedores se encontraban comprobando que tan profundo podían llegar antes de comenzar a ahogarse, o descansando en la orilla.

Richie estaba echado sobre la roca más tibia que pudo encontrar.

—¿No vas a meterte de nuevo? —preguntó Eddie, quien había salido para tomarse sus pastillas.

—En un rato, quiero aprovechar el sol.

—Deberías aprovecharlo en el agua, antes de que empiece a estar más fresco.

—Es que aún no se mete al agua, Eds. —el bocazas cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo, con tal de que el brillo no terminara por cegarlo más.

Estuvo todo en silencio luego de esa respuesta. Richie se apoyó sobre los codos para poder ver a Eddie, quien jugaba con un poco de pasto unos pasos más allá.

—Creo que no hablamos de lo mismo. —comentó el asmático.

—Creo que es evidente.

Y más silencio.

Ciertamente era una costumbre que habían tomado luego de Eso. Algo había cambiado ahí abajo y fue imposible no notarlo, en especial para el par. Ahora, de vez en cuando, cuando Richie hacía comentarios del tipo, Eddie simplemente se callaba y lo dejaba estar, lo que ponía de los nervios al bocazas.

—Chi-chicos —Billy apareció frente a ellos, notablemente entumido y temblando—. Yo y Stan nos i-iremos ya.

—No problemo, gran Bill.

—Nos vemos. —Eddie los vio intentar secarse sin muchos resultados favorables, vestirse y tomar las bicicletas para ir a quién-sabe-dónde.

De alguna manera sabían que se quedarían solos. Siempre, pero siempre que Bill y Stan se marchaban, los demás daban por sentado que la fiesta había acabado. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba Richie; si él era el alma de la fiesta, ¿no?

Y dicho y hecho, los otros tres, quizás unos diez minutos luego, se despidieron agotados y desaparecieron en la espesura del bosque.

Pero ahí estaban ellos. Al bocazas ya le dolían las nalgas de tanto estar sentado y Eddie parecía desesperarse porque el pasto se le había acabado, ¡Y pobre de él si su mamá se enteraba de que hizo desaparecer casi un metro cuadrado de la dañina hierba!

Richie se puso de pie y tocó el hombro del menor.

—¿Vamos al agua?

—Está fresco.

—El sol aún alumbra.

—Me voy a resfriar.

—No seas llorón, vamos.

—Pero estamos solos.

—Como si nunca nos hubiésemos quedado solos antes, Eds.

Ante eso no pudo debatir, por lo que acabó siguiéndolo hasta que sus rodillas estuvieron sumergidas y no quiso seguir avanzando.

—Está fría.

—Eddie, cuando termines de meterte ni lo notaras.

—Pero lo noto ahora, Rich.

Richie se acercó a él, lo arrastraría de ser necesario. Pero no, el menor tembló en su lugar al sentir la cercanía.

—No te voy a morder.

Por supuesto que era una broma, los dos lo sabían, pero actuaban como si fuese todo lo contrario.

—Entraré yo solo, ya voy.

Acabaron buscando alguna piedra que se acercara a la superficie con tal de apoyarse ahí y no tener que estar flotando todo el rato, pero la única que había era, claramente, sólo una.

—Buscaré otra más.

—¿De qué hablas? Sólo hay una, súbete.

—No, no. Debe haber otra. —ser tan terco como él era imposible, o eso pensaba el que insistia en que se sentaran juntos. 

Richie rodó los ojos.

—¡Santa mierda! ¡Eddie!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Mira esto! ¡Aquí, justo aquí!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es? —tal como deseaba lo obtuvo, el asmático se acercó.

—Una roca, ¿Quieres sentarte?

—Maldita sea, Rich.

El bocazas se rió falsamente.

—¿Puedes decir ya qué mierda te pasa?

—Nada pasa, ¿Sí?

—Claro, claro. Y yo voy a visitar a Bowers todos los días al loquero.

Eddie se encogió.

—¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo Bowers? Sabes que no nos hará nada estando ahí, ¿cierto?

—No es ese Bowers el que me preocupa.

—¿De qué hablas?

Eddie guardó silencio y Richie planeó sumergirlo en el agua, como alguna especie de tortura, para hacerlo hablar.

—¿Conoces a su primo?

¿Cómo no hacerlo? No es que alguna vez lo haya considerado su amigo, pero sí se juntaron varias veces en el arcade como para saber un poco de él.

—Supongo.

—Dijo que parecíamos maricas porque siempre estamos muy juntos.

—¿Y te preocupa?

Eddie se encogió de hombros, sin mirarlo.

—No soy gay, Rich.

El bocazas se sacudió el pelo húmedo, exasperado, y lo dejó en la roca para alejarse unos metros más allá.

—Bien, mira. Ahora estamos muy separados, ya no parecemos maricas. ¿Feliz?

Eddie se rió.

—Supongo.

Richie le sonrió y se quedó un rato flotando, mirándolo. Entonces el menor cayó en cuenta: Richie no negó que fuese gay. ¿Debía preocuparse? No, claro que no; varias veces le había escuchado pensar en voz alta preguntas estúpidas sobre la ropa interior de Bev, y eso no era homosexual, ¿cierto?

—Rich.

—¿Ah?

Eds sopesó su pregunta, sus dudas, y en lo que podría responder el bocazas. Probablemente lo dejaría con más dudas que respuestas al salir con una broma, así que lo dejó estar.

—Vámonos ya.

—Claro. ¿Te llevo a casa, dulzura? Pero con tres metros entre tú y yo, por supuesto.

—Que sean cuatro, así seremos lo más heterosexual que Derry ha visto.


	9. Día 9: Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie, a consideración de Richie, es el Omega más lindo que puede haber; entonces es su deber cuidarlo cuando entre en celo.

Había un gran problema con que Eddie fuese el Omega más lindo que había pisado Derry; Richie, por más que quisiera, jamás lo podría defender como un Alpha haría. No, porque él era el Beta más común del pueblo.

Él no podría competir con alguien como Bill o Mike. Incluso el hijo de puta de Bowers era un Alpha bastante respetado, y cómo no con el miedo que daba.

Al menos no era el único Beta en los perdedores. Eran un grupo muy diverso que se cuidaba sin importar las castas; con dos Omegas -Eddie y Bev-, dos Alphas y tres Betas -Stan, Ben y, por supuesto, Richie-, eran un equipo que daba mucho de qué hablar.

Mucho, mucho de qué hablar. En especial cuando el celo atacaba a "los más frágiles" y se veían vulnerables ante tantos imbéciles en Derry.

Eso era crueldad, una injusticia, porque gente que quería hacer el bien terminaba siendo pateada a un lado cuando los instintos eran prioridad y ellos no podían ayudar.

Entonces los perdedores tenían un código. Se conocían lo suficiente para saber cuándo encerrarlos en un armario o llevarlos lo más rápido posible a la enfermería, pero en esos casos se encargarían los Beta. Así los pondrían a salvo sin importar qué.

Aunque había algo que Eddie odiaba más que ser un Omega. Por supuesto. Y es que siendo cambia-formas, lo que era más juzgado era su otro lado, su parte animal. Y ser un Pomerania no lo ayudaba en nada, con su cara de osito y pelaje de color chocolate.

Era demasiado adorable como para que lo tomaran en serio.  
Además de que, aún no pudiendo controlar bien el cambio, si se enojaba en demasía o se avergonzaba con la misma intensidad, entonces sólo debías esperar un poof y tendrías al cachorro más lindo frente a ti.

Parte del código era evitar que los demás viesen su lado animal. Bueno, el de todos en sí, pero en especial el de Eddie.

Pero era jodido para Richie, quien siempre buscaba ponerlo nervioso para obtener los más bellos sonrojos.

Como era el caso.

—¿Puedes callarte ya?

—¿Por qué? Dijiste que te gustaba mi voz.

—Yo no dije eso. ¡Yo no dije eso! —Eddie miró desesperado a Beverly—. ¡No lo hice!

—Sí, sí —puso una mano sobre el hombro de Richie—. ¿Puedes parar? No queremos una crisis ahora.

Estaba un poco cansada del par; en el sentido de que era una situación que se daba muy seguido, y continuamente la ponían a vigilar a Richie, con tal de que no hiciera explotar al más bajo.

—Bien, bien —alzó las manos en derrota—. Luego no vengas hasta mí y--

—Beep beep, Richie. —gruñó Bev.

—Ni siquiera sabías que diría.

—No lo quiero saber. —ella tenía esa mirada tan intimidante que hacía que él obedeciera como un cachorro obediente, ni siquiera le hacía falta el olfato especial que tenían las otras dos castas para saber que ella exudaba dominancia en ese momento. Y eso que sólo era una Omega.

El bocazas asintió y Eddie no pudo ocultar la risa, aún cuando se cubría la boca con una mano.

Richie rodó los ojos y apuró el paso.

Más tarde, al fin en la última clase, el bocazas ya no podía con el aburrimiento. Los perdedores se habían dividido en sus respectivos salones y luego, se supone, irían a los baldíos. Estaban repasando la materia anterior, y obviamente Richie ya sabía eso, pero Eds se veía tan lindo poniendo atención que perturbar su concentración sería pecado. Así que, como nunca, sólo decidió observarlo desde atrás, viendo cómo de vez en cuando comentaba algo de la clase a Bill, a su derecha.

Pero Eddie tembló en su lugar; un espasmo, cómo su cuerpo se tensaba y agachaba la cabeza.

Otro espasmo.

Mierda.

Richie se levantó del asiento.

—¿Puedo llevarme a Eddie?

—¿Disculpe, Tozier?

—Eh —podía verlo desde su posición, sus orejas se sonrojaban y comenzaba jadear—. Se siente mal y, eh, me pidió que lo llevara a la enfermería.

—¿Es así, señor Kaspbrak?

Eddie alzó la cabeza levemente y asintió con suavidad.

—Bien, déjelo ahí y vuelva.

Richie agradeció y ayudó al menor a levantarse, tomando su codo con suavidad y luego pasando un brazo por sobre sus hombros.

En el pasillo Eddie gimoteó, tratando de desviarse al baño.

—No, no. Hay que ir a la enfermería.

—Richie…

El bocazas se mordió el labio.

—No, Eds.

—Tengo un supresor.

Y fue algo como "bueno, si es así, pues sí". Así que lo ayudó a encaminarse hasta ahí. Lo dejó cerca de un lavabo y el menor rápidamente dio el agua para poder tomarse una pastilla.

—Pensé que tenías una inyección.

Eddie negó.

—Sólo supresor en una dosis menor. Me va a calmar un poco y…

—¿Y tu olor? ¿Quita el olor?

—No —hizo una mueca—. No tengo inhibidores.

Richie pensó un poco.

—¿Voy a buscar a Bev?

Nuevamente negó.

Si la situación fuese distinta, quizá si no fuese Eddie, Richie habría bromeado al respecto. Pero en la escuela habían pasado demasiadas cosas como para permanecer indiferente frente al tema.

—¿Qué harás, entonces? 

¿Qué otras formas hay para calmar a un Omega? Sopesó las opciones; supresores, inhibidores… placer. No, absolutamente no.

—Te llevaré a la enfermería.

Lamentablemente, la idea se descartó con rapidez. El timbre sonando y anunciando el término de clases para otros cursos les dijo que tenían que actuar rápido. No faltarían los estudiantes que querrían ir al baño antes de partir hacia sus casas, entre ellos Alphas con buen olfato.

Richie corrió hacia la puerta y colocó el seguro.

—Rich, ¿qué haces?

—Impido que otros te vean así, ¿qué más?

Lo señaló por completo y Eddie tuvo que mirarse en el espejo para entender. Aún tenía la cara roja, los ojos llorosos y, como si no lo hubiese notado antes, aún jadeaba un poco.

—Mierda.

—¡Exacto! ¡Jodida mierda, Eds! —se estaba desesperando.

—No tienes que gritar.

Eso lo ponía de los nervios. Usualmente, cuando uno de los dos alzaba la voz, el otro lo seguía y terminaban teniendo una discusión sin sentido. Pero cuando el celo aparecía, todo lo que conocía de Eddie se veía afectado y tenía, en cambio, a un chico normal que era agobiado por un montón de emociones y sensaciones. Un Eddie más sensible a todo.

Y Richie no lo sabía, pero el olor dulce a canela se tornó un poco más amargo.

Claro, tocaron la puerta e intentaron entrar. Por lo que fueron hasta la pared menos visible desde la puerta y se sentaron en el suelo. Bueno, más bien Richie se sentó y obligó a Eddie hacerlo junto a él.

Un problemita más se sumaba a la lista. El calor corporal ayudaba y frustraba en partes iguales al Omega. El supresor no cubría por completo a su celo, y el chico junto a él sólo lo hacía sentirse más necesitado, e igualmente protegido.

—Odio ser Omega.

Richie alzó una ceja.

—Y yo odio ser Beta.

—¿Por qué? ¿No es más fácil así? Sin celos, ni aroma, ni el estúpido instinto.

—Ya, sí. Quizá el celo no es lo que quiero, ¿pero y el aroma, el instinto? —Eddie lo miró con atención, interrogante—. Es decir, ¡Quizás estás asustado ahora mismo! Pero eso no lo puedo oler, no sé a qué hueles, ¿Sabes? No tengo ni puta idea de a qué se parece tu aroma, porque no importa cuánto me digan "Eds huele a esto, o a veces a esto, aunque se parece más a esto", no lo sé y nunca lo sabré.

Se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que hablaba de más, calmando su respiración y arreglando las gafas.

—O sea, tú ya lo sabes. Los Betas no tenemos el olfato de un Alpha o un Omega, y a veces… me gustaría saber...

Eddie, por una parte, pensó que se sentía acomplejado, lo que era en buena parte verdad. Por otra, sintió que todo iba referido a él, como si lo quisiera a él, y se sintió egoísta, pero también cálido.

Entonces sabía que vendría, no lo podía evitar, así que sólo lo aceptó. Sin embargo, antes entró a uno de los cubículos, dejando ahí a un pobre Richie confundido y sin respuestas.

Se quitó la ropa y la dejó perfectamente doblada, junto a la puerta del pequeño cuarto.

Unos pocos segundos después apareció, empujando apenas la puerta, un adorable perrito; uno joven, de un brillante pelaje marrón, dando un par de chillones ladridos hacia un Richie que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Eddie, en su estado animal, era más susceptible al celo, así que dio unos coquetos pasos hacia el mayor, meneando la esponjosa cola y mirándolo con atención. Eso era jodidamente raro. Unos segundos después se encontraba frotando la carita contra el brazo del Beta, quien estaba inmovilizado en su lugar, hasta que por fin decidió actuar; pasó la mano por el lomo del canino y lo oyó suspirar.

Estuvo un buen rato acariciándolo, hasta que la respiración de Eddie se sentía acompasada y de vez en cuando soltaba leves y suaves ronquidos.

Quizá era uno de los efectos secundarios de los supresores.

Y si el efecto era la inminente sensación de sueño, entonces, tal vez, podría llevarlo a la enfermería en ese estado y cuidar que nadie los viese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue rarísimo hacer esto. Aunque la idea de hacer un Omegaverse no me molestaba en absoluto, la conformidad no es algo que me acompañe.
> 
> Originalmente el día es "animal/furry", y pensé que hacerlo en tal AU era la mejor manera de llevarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> La lista de este "Broctober" fue publicada en Facebook por Karla Terry y Nekrocodile Izumi.
> 
> Si te gustó dímelo. Ya me siento mal porque es tan corto :"(


End file.
